Fiction
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: Even after Jason leaves, Reyna lives in her own world, writing a fiction of her own, where Jason and her are together and never seperate, Jayna, if you are a Jasper lover and a flamer, just leave me alone


_I still can't forget you_

_I still can't believe everything_

_Even though I was the one that let you go_

She still couldn't believe it, and couldn't forget him, even after 8 years had passed. She was so pitiful. She had been the one that let Jason go and now was the one moaning over him. How stupid was that? No wonder Jason had left her.

_Flashback_

_Jason levitated himself off the ship, a girl skidded and slipped on a stepladder after him. Jason laughed and steadied her, holding her very close in the process. Reyna hadn't been focusing, hadn't been trying to get reasons, she had just thought out of instinct that Jason had got himself a new girlfriend._

"_Traitor!" she had hissed "Leave and never come back, really Jason Gee, you really know how to break a girl's heart don't you? Wonder why I spent the last few months looking for you." Jason had tried to explain, that him and Piper were just friends, but Reyna hadn't been looking for reason. She had always been a warrior, never a listener, and she hadn't about to become one now._

"_We're just friends! I missed you Reyna, and I love you!" Jason said. Reyna shook her head sadly._

"_I had been missing my fellow praetor too." She murmured, looking up at the sky. "It's written across your face Jason," Reyna said. Jason blushed, Reyna took it for a sign that the girl was his girlfriend. _

"_Just get your face away from here Grace," she said scornfully. Jason had looked back one more time before getting back into the ship._

"_We need to negotiate with them and combine together to defeat Gaea! What are you doing?" Octavian and Percy had demanded, agreeing on the same thing for the first time. Reyna just turned away._

_End of flashback._

They had eventually combined forces, Percy had been united with Annabeth again, a happy couple. Not Jason and her though. The moment Jason came back, he had avoided her eyes, Reyna hadn't seen Jason's eyes, but she had seen Piper's. A victorious smirk creeping onto her pretty face when she boarded off the ship with Jason's arm around her waist. Pathetic, everything. From Piper's face to her right now, with a drooping quill clutched in her hand.

_I'll try to make it again_

_Our story, a very long story that doesn't end_

_I'll bury the realness for now_

_A new story that I write_

_Me and you laughing happily together_

_The background a small room that doesn't have a door._

_So that you can't go away_

_Like nothing happened I kiss you sweetly_

_I can't leave your side_

_We don't have something called an end_

Cautiously, Reyna dipped the quill in black ink. Her pen moved across the paper. Once it started, it couldn't stop. Because the things she wanted to write about her and Jason was endless. One page, two page, the pen moved fluidly, the setting was a room without a door. Piper couldn't get in, Jason couldn't get out. They were stuck together. Perfect. She wrote:

_Reyna leant across, her lips coming closer to Jason's full pink lips. One second, two second, three second, their lips met, it kept going. Neither of them knew when it would end, but they didn't want it to end. They knew that for sure._

Reyna leant back and admired her work. Now… Her pen touched the paper again. Who cared about the real world? She could live forever in this world. If only she could go in this story. She closed her eyes and imagined. Her eyes flickered open with disappoint, perhaps her imagination needed improvement. It didn't matter, she could just write about it forever.

_Again I (Fiction in Fiction) can't forget (Fiction in Fiction)_

_I'm writing a story that doesn't end in my mind_

_I'll catch you (Fiction in Fiction) I won't let go (Fiction in Fiction)_

_Inside you and my story that hasn't ended yet, I'm still in Fiction_

_In here there's only happy stories_

_Such a happy story featuring only us (Different from the truth)_

_It is still being written_

Reyna dreamily wrote, it would never be a bestseller, it was too boring, too happy. But to her, that was all she wanted. If she wanted to publish a actual book and wanted it to be bestseller, she could just write about her real life. She thought bitterly. She was sure it would be very popular, more anti fans of her, more fans shipping Piper and Jason's relationship. She shook her head. Stop thinking about those depressing thoughts Reyna. She scolded herself. Go back to the fantasy. She wrote another few pages, featuring only her and Jason together, in fact that would be what she would do. This fiction had only Reyna and Jason in it. 

_You come and hug me hard_

_I can't ever let you go_

_Again I (Fiction in Fiction) can't forget (Fiction in Fiction)_

_I'm writing a story that doesn't end in my mind_

_I'll catch you (Fiction in Fiction) I won't let go (Fiction in Fiction)_

_Inside you and my story that hasn't ended yet, I'm still in Fiction_

Reyna's pen moved of it's own accord:

_Jason smiled at Reyna and hugged her hard. Reyna breathed in his smell, the beautiful smell of the wind. She could never let him go. Reyna turned and went back to home but Jason caught her. "Don't go Reyna," Reyna grinned._

"_You know what? That's a great idea." They went back onto the ground, kissing furiously_

Reyna sighed. If only this could be reality. She closed her eyes again and to her delight, she could picture herself clearly in that scene.

_If I explain again_

_I still believe you are next to me_

She opened her eyes again with a sigh. She needed to eat now. But as she went into the dining room, to her amazement, Jason was there, eating, waiting for her. Reyna knew what had happened, she still firmly believed Jason was with her though it wasn't the truth. 

_(But Fiction)_

_I'm an author that has lost his purpose_

_I don't know when this story will end (A fiction that only belongs to me)_

_But I have to keep writing it  
>I love you I love you I love you, <em>

_Only these three words (It's all Fiction) I write_

_With a broken pen, writing over a ragged yellow paper (It's all Fiction)_

_It can't be happy or sad, this story_

_Even though I'm writing this story in happy thoughts_

_It's all just a wish_

_I'm happy (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

_We're together (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

_It's just the start now (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

_It never ends (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

But it was fiction. She shook her head and really came back to reality. This sucked, she began to write again. She was an author that had lost her purpose, because she didn't have a plot, no idea when it would end, nothing. She would just keep writing until this notebook was filled, then she would move onto another notebook. Because this was the easiest way to escape the pain. She absentmindedly wrote 'I love you I love you I love you' over and over again. Her pen snapped, but she kept writing. It didn't matter it was broken. All that mattered was that Jason and she was together now. Even though it was all a wish. She filled the last page and stared at it proudly. Pages and pages filled with her messy handwriting. She silently wrapped it up and went out of the door. She walked for hours, throughout the night. At last she arrived at the doorstep. She took a deep breath and rang the bell.

Jason woke up to the sound of his doorbell, Piper was still sleeping, no choice. He put on his sneakers and went to the door. On his doorstep was a notebook. The person who had left it there was nowhere to be seen. He frowned, was that a thick mane of black hair he had seen? He shrugged and took the notebook inside. He started reading it. Then gasped. The book was filled with a familiar handwriting. Reyna's. He still remembered Reyna's angry face clearly on the day he had stepped off the ship with his hand's around Piper's waist. The story wasn't a story exactly, a kind of wish. Filled with little nonsense about Jason and Reyna together. At the last three lines, it read:

_I love you I love you I love you … And it will never end _

Tears sprang to Jason's eyes. He picked a pen up in his trembling hands. He turned to the first page of the notebook and wrote in small words.

_I still love you Reyna, don't forget that, though this story is fiction, it would always be reality to us. Remember that, keep that in your mind. _

Jason placed the fragile notebook back on his doorstep, he could feel eyes on him, but he refused to meet them, he went back inside and sat in front of his desk with a clean new notebook in his hand. Smiling he began writing, a fiction that only belonged to him and Reyna.


End file.
